


The Heiau Vortex

by Alice5360



Category: The Laundry Files - Charles Stross
Genre: Espionage, Gen, Hawaii, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice5360/pseuds/Alice5360
Summary: In 1952 Dr. James Angleton and his trainee agent, Esther Banks, investigate paranormal happenings which could endanger the entire Hawaiian island chain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to point out details taken from real life as the story goes along. For example, Siquijor Island in the Philippines is well known as a center for witches and magic practitioners. Not too much of a stretch to see Angleton called to investigate. Also, there was in fact a communist uprising in the Philippines in 1952 (though it does not function as a significant plot point in this story).

_1952_

_Siquijor Island, Philippines_

Esther Banks threw her pen down, rubbed her eyes and sighed. 

“Tired?” Angleton inquired.

“I think I’ve had just about enough.” 

James Angleton, assigned to LANGUID PLATYPUS to investigate an outbreak of possession cases on Siquijor, had taken his trainee with him. It was Esther’s first major trip outside Britain, and while she had been impressed with the beauty of the islands the investigation had proved to be a harrowing one. It was their last evening on Siquijor and Esther was making final corrections to the report that would have to be submitted upon their return.

The night was warm and humid; other than the background noise of insects, the only sounds were the rustle of pages as Angleton turned over his notes and the whirr of the circulating fan on the table. Esther felt hot and sticky. Even Angleton had taken off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

“Have you packed?” Angleton inquired without looking up.

“Yes, sir. And checked our travel documents and confirmed transportation to the harbor tomorrow. We need to catch the early ferry to Manila to be in time for the ship sailing.” 

“Excellent.” Angleton set his notepad aside. “The report can wait for a moment. I want to hear your impressions of this trip, Esther. The reason I brought you with me was to familiarize you with assignments in foreign territories. It’s time for you to learn skills other than exorcism and putting down infestations. When in other countries you can’t expect the same sort of backup you’ve been used to so far. You need to be alert, learn how to distinguish between potential allies and enemies and how to gather data that could be useful later on. Agents must pick up as much information as possible about the countries they’re assigned to. They do this by cultivating contacts, learning local politics and gathering data about any plans the local governments may have. The Laundry is in the business of occult intelligence – collecting information as well as protecting the world from the denizens of other universes. In every country there will always be idiots who think they can harness these forces for their own use. They are wrong.” 

The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped ten degrees while Angleton was speaking. Esther swallowed nervously. “Yes, sir. Two things. The communist insurgency here may or may not be an issue as far as we are concerned. I’m inclined to think not, as Communism tends to deny the supernatural even exists. That said, if the local government is destabilized by the insurgency that could create a problem.” 

Angleton nodded. “And do you think there are likely to be any insurgents here?”

“I haven’t noticed any, sir. I mean, no one acting in a suspicious manner.”

“Hm. We’ll come back to that. What is your second point?”

“Mr. Taylor is my second point. He’s been very polite, but he’s been trying to probe me for information. Every time you and I were separated he kept turning up to talk to me.” 

This earned her a nod of approval. “Good. You noticed that.” Taylor, their local liason, was an American occult intelligence operative from the Comstock office. Though the Philippines had become an independent republic a few years previously there was still a strong American presence in the islands. “I trust you revealed nothing?”

“I played the dutiful secretary, sir.” Esther’s tone was dry. “I think he thinks I’m just here to take shorthand and send telegrams.” 

Angleton looked coldly amused by her comment. “Always watch the people in the background, Esther. Just because someone acts like a subordinate doesn’t mean that they are. And that goes for the ones who act the fool as well. One of the most effective agents I ever met gave a perfect imitation of an incompetent dunderhead.” He glanced at his watch. “Switch the transmitter on, would you? The news should be coming on shortly.” 

The radio had just announced “This is the BBC World Service…” when a knock came at the door. Angleton, looking irritated, waved to Esther to answer it. The man who stumbled into the room sweating and short of breath was Ronald Taylor, so agitated that Esther nearly did not recognize him. Clearly he had just run across the compound. 

“Sir, I – ” he stopped and looked at Esther. 

“Miss Banks is my confidential assistant,” Angleton replied calmly. “You need not hesitate to speak in front of her. I take it there is some sort of emergency?”

“There is. I have been authorized to speak with you, Dr. Angleton. We need your help. There is a situation…” Angleton gestured to a chair and Taylor slumped into it, swabbing the perspiration from his face with a handkerchief. “There is a situation. Not here, but in Hawaii. One of our territories.” 

“I am familiar with it.” Angleton cast a quelling glance at Esther, who had perked up at the word “Hawaii.” 

“We began noticing incidents on the island of Hawaii – the largest of the islands – a few months ago. A man I have worked with many times, John Summers, took it upon himself to investigate. He was a very experienced agent who knew his job.” 

“‘Was’? Past tense?”

“Yes, sir. I just got word that the outbreak has escalated and Agent Summers is dead. The OPA has taken over and is, ah, sending a representative to evaluate the situation. But if you could be there to observe…?” Taylor let the question trail off with a pleading look. 

Angleton frowned. “As you know, we are scheduled to leave tomorrow, Agent Taylor.”

“The situation has the potential to affect the entire territory, sir. The Black Chamber is effective, but you know their methods have become somewhat more aggressive in recent years. There is a political movement to grant Hawaii statehood. We need to solve this problem while remaining on good terms with the local government. Your presence could help with that.” 

“You said the situation is urgent. Won’t it take at least a week to get there?”

“You won’t be going by boat. There is a military plane on standby in Manila, sir. You will be there within 36 hours. I arranged it myself.” Taylor had dropped his usual mildly shy manner and spoke with authority. “Those of us who were active during the war remember your accomplishments against the Nazis. My manager asked specifically for your help. You worked together in Cologne, I believe?”

“I remember it very well; there was a hive of occult activity there. We didn’t bomb the city for the fun of it.” Angleton nodded. “Very well, Mr. Taylor. Please give your manager my regards when next you speak with him. Esther, could you cancel our berths on the ship and send a telegram to headquarters? I will obtain further information while you are doing that.”


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Angleton found a quiet corner on the ferry and warded the space to discourage others from approaching. Although it was still early, the sun’s intensity was already beginning to heat the enclosed cabin. Esther handed over a telegram which had been waiting for them at the ticket office; Angleton glanced at it and handed it to her. 

“Translated, it says _Please take charge of this hot potato and don’t drop it,_ ” he commented dryly. 

“I assumed it would.” Esther wiped her forehead. “I’ll be glad to get out of here, though. It’s a little too warm for me.”

“Hawaii has a tropical climate as well.” 

Esther sighed. “I’ll have to buy something cooler then.” 

Angleton glanced around to make sure they were not being observed, then leaned forward. “We don’t have much time. I need to let you know what I learned last night. This is going to be a tricky situation. According to Agent Taylor there is a _heiau_ , or temple, on the island which appears to be the source of the disturbances. It is located on land which is privately owned by a mainlander who moved to the island four years ago. The land holds spiritual meaning for the native Hawaiians and the owner wants to turn it into a tourist site. They are understandably quite upset by his plans. 

“One or more of the Hawaiians apparently tried to defend the _heiau_ by invoking a native goddess, Pele, the spirit of volcanoes and fire. Since the island of Hawaii has active volcanoes she is believed to have a strong presence there. Judging by the results, including at least one case of possession, they likely have been communicating with something else. Agent Summers was killed when he tried to interfere with a ritual targeting the owner of the land. This naturally has brought the state government, who don’t know what they’re dealing with, onto the scene.” 

Esther summed up: “So now we have a conflict between the Hawaiians and the American government, who will likely back the landowner. Plus the OPA representative will be clashing with the Hawaiians…”

“…and the OPA isn’t going to be too happy with us.” Angleton briefly explained the history of the Occult Texts Division and the OPA. “Not only are we on foreign territory but we are there under the auspices of the OPA’s main competitor. A delicate balance will be required. We will function here as diplomats as much as operatives.”

“But how did the OTD wind up investigating in the first place, sir? Instead of the OPA?”

This earned her a nod of approval. “Agent Summers was stationed on the island during the war and stayed on afterward. He worked for the County of Hawaii in his cover identity. This made him first on the scene. I believe he was a highly respected agent. Now,” as he handed Esther a sheaf of papers, “our cover is that we are visiting from the University of Exeter anthropology department. I am a professor, you are my secretary and we are there to tour the _heiau._ Mr.Taylor has made arrangements for us to rent rooms in the same home where Agent Summers was staying.” 

 

_36 hours later…_

Esther, tired and crumpled, followed her boss across the airport tarmac. “Sir, have you ever read _Around the World in 80 Days_?” she asked.

Angleton raised an eyebrow. “As a matter of fact I have. Why do you ask?”

“You remind me of Phileas Fogg, that’s all. No matter what happened, nothing ever upset him and he never seemed to get tired.”

Angleton looked momentarily surprised. “I rather admired the character. ‘The unforeseen does not exist.’ Of course, he was a bit of an exaggeration…” He gave a brief laugh. “If he were real, no doubt the Laundry would have hired him.” He gestured to an attendant lurking in a corner of the terminal and Esther blinked with surprise as a lei was placed around her neck. “Welcome to Hawaii, my dear.” 

A Jeep and driver appeared courtesy of the OTD and 30 minutes later the two agents arrived at their guesthouse. “Meet us back here in half an hour,” Angleton ordered the driver. “We will need transportation to the _heiau_ this afternoon.” Leading the way into the house, he strode into the front hallway – and stopped so suddenly that Esther nearly ran into him.

“Good afternoon. I am Kai Kapule, and you must be my guests from the University of Exeter.” The man standing in the hallway met Angleton’s suspicious gaze with a calm smile. “I am sure you must have many questions, but let me show you to your rooms first.”

“Thank you!” said Esther, who was eager to put down her suitcase and change clothes. At this Angleton stood aside. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Kapule,” he said unenthusiastically. “I am sure we will find a great deal to talk about, but for the moment I would like a chance to see the _heiau_ before the sun sets.”

“You should indeed see it _before_ the sun sets,” their host answered with a grim undertone. “I recommend you return by 6:30, no later, and I will have a meal ready for you. There are no other guests in the house at present, which means we can have a private conversation over dinner,” he added. “I am happy to tell you anything I can about the events that have been taking place. My family and neighbors would doubtless disapprove of my telling you about the history of the _heiau_ , as they do not trust outsiders. However, I think you will find this information quite helpful in your endeavors.”

It was Esther’s turn to look suspicious; she was rubbing her wrist where her ward had activated. She was surprised to see that her boss was now looking more relaxed. “That sounds like an excellent plan. We will see you at half past six.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Who is he?” Esther muttered as they left the house.

“No one who intends us harm,” Angleton answered tranquilly. “If I am not mistaken, Mr. Kapule will be an excellent source of information. But he will have to wait,” he added as they climbed into the Jeep and braced themselves for a rough ride; the track to the heiau was unpaved and ran through fenced-off land accessed by a gate, blocked by a large man and a dog. The man, arms folded, stood unmoving and the dog barked menacingly until Angleton glared at it and sent it cowering behind its owner. 

“I’m Michael Glass. Who –” he broke off. “What have you done to my dog?”

Angleton shrugged. “I suppose he doesn’t like me. I am Professor Davies from the University of Exeter, sir. I believe that my department informed you about my research? This heiau is rumored to have some, ah, unique qualities and I am very grateful that you have allowed us to see it.”

“Too damn many people interested in it, if you ask me.” Glass shrugged. “The place doesn’t have a good feel to it, kinda creepy. But your people sent me a check, so I guess it’s okay. Just be sure to close the gate when you leave. We’ve had trouble with intruders recently.”

Five minutes’ walk brought the two agents to a clearing containing the ruins of the heiau: a rough outline built of lava rock. The area was silent except for the sounds of wind. 

Esther shivered. “It’s colder here. And I don’t hear any birds.”

Angleton was pacing the outline of the heiau, being careful to stay outside it. “Indeed. Try moving closer to the wall.”

Esther did so and immediately flinched. “My wards are heating up.” She frowned. “This heiau must have been used for human sacrifice.”

“Agreed. And there’s more. You see these stones here and here?” Angleton pointed to the inner outline of the heiau; several stones appeared to have a trough carved into them. 

“A channel. You mean for blood?”

“No, more likely seawater. Conductivity to maximize the power of the sacrifice. Whoever is using this place is building on the residual power of its history.”

“And look there in the centre.” Esther pointed. “Looks like someone constructed a summoning grid.”

“Yes – ” Angleton looked up. “Ah. We have company.” A tall man in suit and fedora was striding toward them.

“You that researcher Glass told me about?” he demanded. “I’m with the U.S. government, Department of the Interior. I’m going to have to ask you to leave. This site is not safe. We’ve detected signs of volcanic activity and we’re going to have to evacuate the property.”

Angleton sighed, pulled his warrant card and had the satisfaction of seeing the other man blink. “You’re with Q Division? What the hell are you doing here? This isn’t your purview.”

“Comstock requested our presence. I understand the situation here is becoming a bit difficult and they asked for our help.”

“Well, Comstock’s not in charge anymore.” The other agent showed his own identification. “I’m Jerry Violano, OPA. We’re taking over from them.” He looked curiously at Esther. “She’s with you?”

“Miss Banks and I are both with Q Division, yes.” 

“A _woman_ agent?” Violano squinted in surprise. “You Brits do some crazy stuff. I don’t know, little lady, seems to me this problem is kind of out of your league.” 

Esther was far too accustomed to this reaction to waste time getting upset. “What about convincing the owner to evacuate?” she asked instead. “Mr. Glass doesn’t seem to be aware that he is in danger.”

“Summers was trying to convince him to leave, according to his reports. I don’t know why he didn’t just put a geas on the guy. I’ll probably have to do that if I can’t convince him but I wanted to check out the situation first…” Violano abruptly stopped speaking for a few moments, blinked, then turned away to inspect the heiau. Angleton, watching him with narrowed eyes, held up a hand to halt further argument from Esther. After a minute of silence he moved to the border of lava rock. “Shall we step in?” he asked casually. “I think further inspection might be helpful.”

Violano looked blank for a moment and finally answered: “Yes, let’s take a look.” Together they stepped in cautiously and Angleton waved to his trainee to join them. 

“Animal bones. And black hair,” Esther pointed to the center of the summoning grid.

“Coarse and short. Probably goat, maybe a dog,” Violano added. “They sacrificed something.” 

“Burned wood here,” Angleton noted from the east end of the heiau. “Likely torches. The activity here seems to take place at night. I suggest we place the site under observation. Shall we take shifts?”

“I, ah. Let me check with head office and I’ll get back to you. We’ll likely be calling in more operatives but at least for tonight that could be helpful.” Violano noted down the number of the guesthouse, shook hands and promised to call.

As they waited for the Jeep’s arrival, Esther noted her boss’s worried expression. “What was that all about?”

Angleton’s frown deepened. “Mr. Violano’s geas. I’ve never seen anything like that before. It’s nothing short of ominous. And you noted his behavior?”

“I certainly did. Very rude.” 

“That wasn’t voluntary; something was controlling him. Mr. Taylor was correct when he said the OPA was becoming more aggressive. We must be cautious, Esther. This situation is becoming even stickier than I anticipated.”

 

As they returned to the guesthouse Angleton lingered behind, waving Esther inside. Kapule greeted her with a smile. “Was your visit instructive?”

“Yes, it certainly was. But I’m glad to be back here, it’s much more welcoming.” 

“Thank you. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. Come to the dining room when you are ready.” 

The meal was a simple one: fish, rice and vegetables with mango and pineapple for dessert, but it was delicious. Esther was delighted with the fruit. “We don’t see anything like this in London!” 

“I am glad you enjoy it.” Their host looked pleased. “Is it true that food rationing is still in effect in England?”

“Yes. Eggs, meat, sugar and tea are all still rationed.”

“We have no shortage of chickens, pigs and eggs. I think I can promise you some good meals at least. And before we start our discussion, I will bring you tea.”

With teacup in hand, even Angleton looked more relaxed. “Now, sir. What have you to tell us?”

“First, I should explain that the Comstock office told me you would be coming. As I believe you may have guessed,” his eyes flickered to Angleton, “I am one of the sea-born. My father’s family has lived on the island for many generations. My mother’s relatives live off the coast. She was half Deep One, half human. The two species coexist here reasonably well, better than in other parts of the world, and in the old days intermarriage was unusual but accepted. Since the arrival of westerners it has become less common. There are not many like me in the islands any more.” As Kai spoke, his hair became greenish and a glint of silver reflected off his skin from the light of the candles. “I use a glamour most of the time to blend in. Agent Summers was aware of my true identity and my relatives asked me to communicate their concerns to him. They are not at all pleased with the actions of the group trying to rouse Pele.” He paused for a sip of tea.

“And when you say ‘not pleased’…” Esther prompted.

Kai sighed. “There is a constant struggle here between fire and water. Volcanoes are a natural phenomenon and my people have learned to exist with them. There is the constant risk of underwater eruptions, but the shallower waters near the islands provide them with a reliable food supply. However, the cult’s activities are increasing volcanic activity as well as attracting the attention of the Old Ones. Those from beyond the stars.” 

Angleton nodded in agreement. “The Deep Ones are well aware of that risk.” 

“They are concerned enough to threaten the existence of the islands. There is an underwater landmass near the coast here, part of Kilauea volcano which eroded over tens of thousands of years. If it were to suddenly break away and fall into the Pacific abyss, a huge tsunami would be created, enough to inundate all the islands. The potential for destruction…” Kapule shrugged. “There wouldn’t be much left.”

“But if we can stop the cult, surely they would have no reason to do that!” 

“Presuming we can stop them, yes, of course.” Kai smiled at Esther. “My people have no wish to harm anyone, but if the cult is not stopped we are all in danger, human and sea-born alike. That is the reason for their ultimatum. I presented this problem to Agent Summers. He understood the seriousness of the situation and vowed he would stop the activities at the heiau.”

“What happened to him?” Esther asked.

Kai sighed. “I don’t know. I warned him of the dangers, but he referred to them as ‘amateurs’ and assured me that he could hold his own. He had lived in Hawaii for many years, but as a _haole_ – a white man – he was unaware of many island traditions. Most native ceremonies are benign, performed to ensure plentiful harvests and good luck to fishermen. Some are not. There is a dark side, a truly occult side, to the history here.” His expression became grim. “John Summers was found dead on the side of the road leading to the heiau. I identified him. He had been tortured. Burned, and his tongue had been cut out.”

“How very unpleasant,” Angleton commented mildly.

“Indeed.” Kapule shifted uneasily, looking around him. 

“Not to worry,” the older man reassured him. “I warded the house before dinner. No one can overhear us. What can you tell us about the members of the cult?”

“I don’t know who they are,” Kapule hesitated, “but I’m sure I know them. They could be my neighbors, even family members. I will try to find out what I can for you but I have no wish to meet the same fate as Agent Summers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food rationing did not end in England until 1954. Also, the underwater landmass Kai refers to does exist. It is known as the Hilina Slump and does pose a potential risk of tsunami, should it ever collapse.


	4. Chapter 4

Esther went to her room shortly after dinner. “Get as much rest as you can,” her boss had advised. While unpacking and getting ready for bed she tried to sort out the complicated situation they were facing but soon realized that she was too tired to think straight. Giving up, she sank into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. In her dreams she was standing with Kai Kapule on a moonlit beach. Suddenly a massive wave came rushing toward them. She tried to run, but was unable to move…

A tapping on her door woke her. “Wake up, girl. Time to get moving.” Still half asleep, Esther slid out of bed and reached for her robe. 

“Did anything happen last night?” she asked, opening the door. Angleton looked as immaculate as ever, shaved and fully dressed.

“I spent some more time talking to Kapule before Agent Violano called. He says there’s no need for us to take shifts; he set up a _geas_ field to inform him of any occult activity at the heiau.” There was a grudging note of admiration in Angleton’s voice. “He’s competent, I’ll give him that. Get dressed and come downstairs. Breakfast is ready.” 

Kai greeted her warmly and brought a plate of bacon and eggs which immediately improved Esther’s mood. Angleton, having already finished, poured himself another cup of tea and launched into a lecture as Esther ate. 

“The situation is more dangerous than I had anticipated. Most occult groups are nothing but idiot dabblers who don’t know what they are dealing with; that is not the case here. Someone here knows enough to establish a summoning grid in the center of a necromantic locus, which magnifies their actions, creating a vortex of power. Agent Summers was wrong; whoever heads this cult is no amateur, though most of the followers probably are.”

“Could they really be powerful enough to influence volcanic activity?” Esther was skeptical.

“It could be easier than you’d think. Remember we have two volcanoes here considered to be active, and Kilauea’s last eruption was 18 years ago. We are ripe for another.” Kapule’s expression was worried. 

“How do we find out who’s leading it, and how do we get access to the heiau when the OPA has more or less warned us off?”

Angleton shrugged. “I’m open to ideas.” He leaned back, eyeing his trainee. “Tell me your thoughts.” 

“We passed a college near the airport. Can you tell me about it?” She looked questioningly at Kai. 

“Yes, it’s part of the University of Hawaii.” 

“Do you know anyone who works there?”

“Two of my cousins are on staff. One is a member of the junior faculty, one is in the administrative office.” Kai looked puzzled. 

“I think we just found our starting point. Academics asking questions would be less suspicious than tourists.” 

Her boss nodded. “That should work very well. Miss Banks has an academic background, Mr. Kapule,” he explained. “Now let me see. A little research seems indicated; I believe this will require a visit to the university library. Once we get there we split up. I will play the visiting professor and evaluate as many of the teaching staff as I can. Esther, feel free to wander around, let Mr. Kapule introduce you to his relatives, speak with whoever will speak to you. We will meet at one o’clock. If you run into any difficulty,” Angleton tapped the silver ring on his right hand, “you know what to do.”

Esther glanced at her matching ring and nodded. “Is there somewhere we should agree to meet?”

He raised an eyebrow at their host. “Somewhere we will not draw attention.”

“I know a good place.” Kapule smiled. “There is a marketplace near the college with a teahouse in the center, Bamboo Gardens. Both tourists and locals go there.”

 

Having introduced himself to the librarian Angleton made his way to the anthropology section. His progress through the stacks, casual at first, suddenly ceased as he was confronted by an unmistakable sense of power. He stood still, suddenly alert: 

_There is a practitioner here…_

Pretending to focus on a stack of anthropology publications, Angleton opened his inner eye and quickly located the source: a dark, ominous and intelligent presence at the back of the room. A gap between books gave him a glimpse of greying hair and a white suit.

_Very well then. It’s time to go fishing._

Selecting a book, Angleton drifted to a table nearby, opened his briefcase and settled to the business of reading and taking notes. He looped a _geas_ around the librarian and gently guided her toward him; out of the corner of his eye he saw his target raise his head and glance around as if scenting his effort. 

“Oh, Professor Davies, you should really meet Dr. Stager!” The librarian, looking slightly dazed, was now standing beside him. “He’s one of our most distinguished professors. Dr. Stager, Professor Davies is visiting from England and he has come to study that heiau nearby. Haven’t you, sir?”

Having decided to play his role to the hilt, Angleton coughed and polished his eyeglasses. “That is correct. I have a theory that it may be a way to track the summer and winter solstices, just as Stonehenge does. I’m very much looking forward to seeing it.” 

Stager glanced at the book Angleton had chosen, _Death Traditions in Polynesia_. “I’ve heard it might be a burial site as well.”

“Indeed. Death is often a prominent factor in rituals. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Being a mathematician myself, I wouldn’t really know.” Stager gave a bland smile. “But I am indeed glad to meet you, sir. We don’t get many English visitors. If you have the time, I would be happy to have a chat with you in my office rather than disturbing the other readers?” 

Angleton gladly accepted the invitation and the two men left the library. 

 

Kai, meanwhile, had escorted Esther to the university’s administrative office. The clack of typewriters and smell of mimeograph ink surrounded her as she entered, bringing vivid memories of her student days. For a moment she allowed herself to relax, reliving the time when her biggest concern was completing her thesis; then opened her eyes to lush greenery, a soft trade wind just outside and a handsome man in a colorful cotton shirt leaning in the doorway looking at her curiously.

“I was just remembering when I was in school in London,” she explained.

Kapule eyed her thoughtfully. “I have wondered. You don’t seem entirely happy – do you enjoy the work that you do?”

Esther considered. “I enjoy the challenges. I wouldn’t call this job fun, but I know what I do is important. And I much prefer what I do now to working as a secretary, which is what I was doing when Dr. Angleton offered to train me as an agent.” 

“Who exactly is he?” Kapule asked quietly. “He saw right through my glamor. Knew immediately who I was.”

Esther shrugged. “He’s been with our agency for years, since before the war. He’s a very good agent, everyone respects him. But I know what you mean, everyone seems a little afraid of him.” She was not, absolutely not, going to mention how Angleton’s eyes sometimes glowed in combat or the way that feeders in the night cringed in fear when they saw him. She heard footsteps approaching and looked around to see a woman headed toward them, just as Kai greeted her.

“Aloha, Kala!” He turned to Esther. “My cousin, Kala Chen. This is Miss Esther Banks, from the University of Exeter. She and the professor she works with are staying with me and I thought you’d enjoy meeting her.” 

The woman’s no-nonsense expression and glasses reminded Esther of every rising academic she’d ever met. “Hello.” Turning back to her cousin, she inquired, “I was expecting you to be at the meeting on Saturday. Where have you been?”

“Working. I have a guesthouse to run, you know.” 

“I wish you would be more serious, Kai. There’s more to life than running a guesthouse.”

Kapule shrugged. “Fishing, surfing… I keep busy.” 

His cousin shook her head tightly and turned back to Esther. “We’re trying to defend the islands and their culture. Tourism is destroying everything here. It’s been getting worse ever since the war.” 

Esther was intrigued. “What do you think about the statehood movement?”

“Run by _haoles_.” Kala sneered. “We need to retain the old Hawaiian traditions. Hawaii for Hawaiians…” her gaze was unfocused for a moment and Esther felt her ward tingle. “I was hoping Kai would work with us, but he’s too busy with his tourists.” 

“My guests are not just tourists,” Kai protested. “Academics, bird watchers… people who have a genuine interest in the islands. Like Miss Banks and her professor.”

“Studied like a bug under a microscope? Desecrating our sacred sites? I’m surprised at you, Kai.”

“ _Maha’oi,_ * Kala.” It was the first time Esther had seen Kai frown. Trying to defuse the argument, she murmured, “I visited a heiau yesterday. The one about twenty minutes from here. It’s a powerful place. Professor Davies and I had no intention of desecrating it.” Then on a hunch, “I hear Hawaii may become a state soon. Do you think that would help your cause?”

This time her ward reacted more strongly as Kala’s face went slack. “Hawaii for Hawaiians! We must keep the old traditions…” Kai stared at her worriedly for a few moments but before he could say anything Esther held a finger to her lips. 

“Mr. Kapule, look at the time! Professor Davies will be waiting for us.” She raised her eyebrows to emphasize her message.

“Of course,” he stammered. “Kala, we must leave now.”

Miss Chen blinked for a moment and seemed to collect herself. “What? Oh, more errands. There’s another meeting tonight, Kai. I do wish you’d come. Miss Banks, if you’d care to come along you will have an excellent chance to see our local culture.” Her smile was slightly malicious.

“I’d be pleased to,” Esther replied coolly. “Mr. Kapule can bring me.” Taking her companion’s arm, she steered him away and down the hall.

“We need to find my boss and get out of here,” she muttered to him.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s under a _geas_. Tell me, is this typical behavior for her?”

“She’s always been strongly supportive of Hawaiian culture, and she’s always pushed everyone in the family to make the most of themselves. Education is everything to her. There’s nothing wrong with that. But she doesn’t really understand that life here is centered around enjoying yourself, appreciating nature, taking life day to day.” Kapule sighed. “I never wanted to take her path and she’s never understood that. It’s hard enough just surviving when you’re not completely…”

_Human_ , Esther thought but did not say. “What does your family think about what she’s doing?”

“They’re proud of her, but my aunt keeps telling her she needs to get married and settle down.” Kai chuckled as Esther responded to this with a groan. “Not for you?”

“No, not for me. I thought about it once.”

Kai saw her expression change. “Your man was killed in the war?” he asked gently.

“No, he left me. I won’t lie, it was very painful. But I finally realized that he did me a favor –” Esther broke off as she suddenly registered two men watching them from the window of an adjoining building. “How far to the marketplace?”

“Two blocks.” Kapule nodded to the right.

“We’re going to split up, Kai. I will meet you at the teahouse. Stay behind for just a minute before you follow me.” With a pat on his arm she walked briskly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Maha'oi"_ = "rude"


	5. Chapter 5

Angleton’s first action upon recruiting Esther had been to school her thoroughly in escape and evasion techniques. She had practiced in London and now put this training to good use. From the corner of her eye, and with the occasional glance in a shop window, she was sure the watchers had elected to follow her rather than Kai. Once in the marketplace she found a crowded vegetable stand, doubled back and quickly ducked under one of the tables. Hidden by the press of customers, she pulled her hair back, grabbed a parasol which had been left under the table and slid into a side walkway, looking for a clothing store while scanning for followers under the edge of the parasol. 

She purchased a colorful wrap and a pair of rubber slippers in the first store she came to, circled around and leaned the parasol against the back of the vegetable stand. Her wards remained cool as she moved around. Sure that she had evaded her pursuers, Esther began to look for the teashop but was startled as she bumped into someone who took her arm to steady her.

“Hello there. You’re, ah, the professor’s assistant, right?” It was Agent Violano.

Esther made an effort to remain calm. “Yes, that’s right. What a coincidence running into you here, Mr. Violano. Shopping ?”

“Came to get some groceries. I don’t know how tight your agency is with expenses, but ours…” Violano rolled his eyes. “They squeeze every dime until it screams.”

Esther smiled in spite of herself. “Ours is pretty much the same.” She quickly squeezed her ring twice. “I was told there is a tea house here somewhere. Have you seen it?”

 

Stager’s office looked much as Angleton had expected. It contained a chalkboard with various equations and diagrams scribbled on it, including one that bore a disturbing resemblance to a Dho-Na curve. A large desk was stacked with periodicals, papers and a typewriter pushed off to one side; the wall behind contained a large bookshelf and files. Several smaller items occupied the gaps between stacked files: some lava rock carvings, as well as what looked to be a primitive knife with dark stains on the blade. In spite of the bright sunlight and academic setting there was a somber undertone to the room. 

“This is most kind. I have found Hawaii to be a very interesting place,” Angleton murmured. “Have you lived here your whole life?”

“No, I’m from Arizona originally. I lived in Honolulu when I first moved to Hawaii, but I was, ah, transferred here about four years ago.” Stager’s expression darkened for a moment. “At first it seemed like a setback, but the freedom to operate as I choose has more than made up for it.” He gave Angleton a sharp look. “And as for you, Professor Davies?”

“Oh, Exeter has been my home for many years. I’m one of those cogs in the academic machine. Committee work, teaching…” Angleton gave a shrug. “Being a pillar of the academic community does open doors if you wait long enough. This trip, for instance. It’s my first major one.”

Stager seemed to relax a bit as his eyes rested on Angleton’s battered briefcase resting next to his much newer one. _No doubt thinking I’m the country cousin,_ Angleton mused. “That must be very exciting for you. Have you found any major differences between here and the sites you have excavated in Britain?”

“Superficially, yes. Building materials, for instance. But some things never change. Harvest, death, worshiping powers greater than ourselves. Giving the gods their due.” Angleton lifted an eyebrow. “Sometimes I wonder how much we have really evolved in the last few thousand years.”

“Oh, my dear sir. The powers which were once unknown can be managed and controlled! I believe we have evolved more than you think.” A savage enthusiasm lit Stager’s face as he glanced at the equations on the board. 

“Such thinking can be dangerous. In England we have, ah, enthusiasts who have tried their hand at controlling such powers… those incidents did not end well. Clumsy amateurs.” Angleton shook his head. “Those who try such things should know better.”

_Will he take the bait,_ Angleton wondered. But after a moment his opponent did indeed take it. 

“So you are familiar with such practices? I had a feeling you were.” Stager chuckled. “No, no, sir, don’t deny it,” he added as Angleton raised a hand in false concern. “I know a fellow traveler when I see one. You may approach these matters from the historical perspective, I from the mathematical side, but our interests do converge. I am sure of it.”

“But the danger involved!” Angleton all but cringed in his chair. “The risk of injury or death, or even worse! I have not much experience of such things, but what I have seen was enough to deter me.” 

The triumphant smirk on Stager’s features confirmed Angleton’s worst suspicions. “Your comments about amateurs are well taken. But I, sir, am no amateur. Thanks to the political currents here I have been able to manipulate the locals in ways I could never do in Honolulu. This is a fairly isolated place, after all. I merely presented myself as sympathetic to their concerns, and with the help of a geas or two, well. As a matter of fact,” he hesitated for a moment before deciding to continue, “my group is meeting tonight. I invite you to come with me and I believe I will be able to set your fears at rest.”

At that moment the ring on Angleton’s finger pinched twice. Misinterpreting his flinch, Stager said reassuringly, “I promise you that you have nothing to worry about. I am offering you an incredible opportunity to learn more of these rituals than you have ever seen before.” 

 

A short while later Angleton strolled into the Bamboo Gardens teahouse. A slight frown crossed his face as he saw Esther sitting at a table with Agent Violano. 

“I trust all is well?” Angleton paused with his hand on a chair.

“Oh, hey. Nice to see you.” The glint in Violano’s eye contradicted his casual words. “Please sit down. I’m thinking perhaps we should talk a bit. I ran into your assistant and decided to escort her here just to keep an eye on things.”

A quick glance around confirmed no one near enough to hear them; Angleton lowered his voice. “Do you really wish to have this discussion here and now?”

“I think we should be all right.” Pulling off his tie tack, Violano stabbed it into his thumb while muttering something under his breath. “There. I saw Miss Banks going through a few interesting maneuvers before I caught up to her. Trying to shake someone following her. I brought her here, we got tea and waited for you to show. Don’t worry, we haven’t discussed anything except the weather,” he added dryly. “But now you’re here I want to know exactly what you have been up to. Stealing a march on me?”

"My dear sir, we have done nothing of the kind. While you have been lurking by the heiau we have been exploring the area for suspicious characters. You have done your part, we have done ours. And we have every intention of sharing what we have discovered." Angleton poured himself a cup of tea. “What are these?” he added, inspecting the plate on the table. 

“Musubi. Rice balls. Try one, they aren’t bad. I was in Occupied Japan after the war; a lot of the food here reminds me of my stay.” 

“I have enjoyed the food here. I was telling Agent Violano about rationing,” Esther added.

“My dear Esther, we are not here for the food.” Angleton selected a piece of musubi and nodded to his trainee. “Do you wish to begin, or shall I?”

“Kai – Mr. Kupule and I were talking to his cousin. The one who teaches at the university. Mr. Kupule owns the house we’re staying in,” she added to Violano. “The short version is, she’s under a geas.” She quickly explained what she had observed during their conversation. “She invited us to some sort of meeting tonight.”

“Really. That’s interesting. I ran into a professor of mathematics who also invited me to a meeting tonight. Would you like to take a guess as to where it will be?”

Violano raised an eyebrow. “No points for guessing the heiau. Am I right?”

“Indeed. I believe this man to be the leader of the group causing the problem. He has taken advantage of local beliefs and those who oppose the impending vote of statehood. Esther, do you remember our conversation the night before we left Siquijor? We had just started to discuss the local Communist insurgency.”

“Yes, and I said I didn’t think they were involved.”

“We were interrupted before I could tell you that you were wrong. The headman of that village is the leader of the local Communist party. The practitioner causing the summoning pretended to have Communist sympathies, which made it easier for her to influence the headman. All he was trying to do was make life better for people in the village, but when he gathered them under her direction – ”

“It was horrible.” Esther shuddered. “At least a dozen people were possessed. There was nothing we could do for them.”

Violano winced in sympathy. “Nasty. But look here, Angleton. Are you saying this man is a Communist?”

“No. I don’t think he has any political leanings at all. All he wants is power, and he’s convinced he can control whatever he calls up. His followers think it’s Pele. Whatever he’s calling has nothing to do with her.”

“Do you realize what could happen with an uncontrolled summoning?” the agent demanded.

“Of course I realize. I’ve seen it. We both have,” Angleton snapped. 

But Esther was no longer listening. She jumped to her feet, shoving back her chair, and looked around.

“Kai was supposed to meet us here. Where is he?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Sit down, Esther. Do not call attention to yourself,” Angleton hissed.

Esther obeyed. She looked at her boss anxiously, fists clenched in her lap. “When I realized we were being followed I left him on the campus, two blocks away. I told him to wait a few minutes and then join us here. I thought I had drawn them off.” 

“That doesn’t mean there couldn’t be others.” Angleton thought for a moment. “Can you recall anything else his cousin said that might be helpful?”

“She asked why he hadn’t come to the meeting last week. She seemed quite upset that he wasn’t more involved in her cause. She wants to reclaim the islands for Hawaiians. Every time I mentioned the vote for statehood, her geas activated.” Esther’s expression suddenly tensed. “This professor you spoke to. Is he Hawaiian?”

“No. He is not native to the area; he told me he was originally from Arizona. But if she were under a geas, that probably wouldn’t matter. She would obey, even if she would ordinarily distrust a _haole_.” Angleton frowned. “And she was determined to get Mr. Kapule to that gathering… I’m starting to get an idea that I don’t like.” He glanced at Violano, waiting expectantly, and shook his head. “I’m not sure I am right. But –” he looked at Esther. “I want you to go back to the campus. Take Mr. Violano with you. If you find Kapule, signal me. I am returning to the guesthouse to see if I can find him there. Call me at the guesthouse in about half an hour.”

Thirty minutes later a grim Angleton answered the phone. “He isn’t here. The house has been searched and someone destroyed the wards I set up outside. We can assume our opponents have been forewarned. What’s going on at your end?”

“No sign of Mr. Kapule. We asked around and someone saw him getting into a car with a woman shortly after I left for the market. I can’t find his cousin anywhere.”

“I need both of you back here. We need to plan our strategy for tonight.”

 

The guesthouse dining room had been turned into a makeshift command center; paper, pens, half-full cups of tea and a full ashtray littered the table. Esther stared into her cup. Reminding herself that panicking would not help Kai, she gritted her teeth and began mentally reviewing every defense command she could think of.

Angleton was doing his best to convince Violano to keep a low profile. “Stager knows about me. Miss Chen seems determined to get Miss Banks involved. We can act as distractions at best, but you have the advantage of surprise.”

“We hope.” Violano smiled humorlessly. “But I take your point. So Stager’s meeting you back at his office at six. I’m going to drop you off at the campus and go directly to the heiau. Miss Banks,” he hesitated, but was interrupted.

“You don’t need to worry about me, I am quite capable of defending myself. I don’t think Miss Chen is aware that I am an agent. And I’m pretty certain that she does not have any real occult experience. Even if she does my training is better than hers would be,” she finished with a glance at Angleton. 

“Miss Banks and I have worked together for over two years. She will be an asset, not a hindrance,” her boss confirmed. “Esther, I am sorry to say this but I am sending you in unwarded. Stager is a proficient and he will know immediately if you are carrying any sort of occult protection. Stay alert and be prepared for combat; I have a feeling that they intend to use you as an additional sacrifice.”

Violano began to protest but Angleton held up his hand. “She will have the advantage of surprise, and you will bring additional wards for her to use after we arrive. We are too short on operatives to leave her behind. All three of us will be needed tonight. I believe that the cultists’ activities up to now have been a dress rehearsal. Tonight they will make their real effort to summon whatever it is Stager is after.”

“And you know this how?” the American agent demanded. 

Angleton began to tick points off on his fingers. “Stager’s attitude – he was very sure of himself when we spoke, nothing short of triumphant. Plus the full moon tonight will boost the vortex. Also, consider Miss Chen’s efforts to get her cousin involved. I think he is the sacrifice they’ve been aiming for all along. His, ah, background makes him exceptionally valuable to Stager. I’m sure Miss Chen revealed Kai’s history under the influence of the geas.”

“You haven’t told me anything about his background. What are you talking about?” 

“He shared that information with us in confidence. The Comstock department trusts him. Surely that is enough?” 

Violano froze in mid-reply and his expression changed. Both Angleton and Esther noted a faint violet glow visible in his eyes and glanced at each other worriedly. 

“You must tell me.” Even his voice had changed. “If you have been working with Comstock, we cannot rely on you. Your efforts are no longer required. Agent Violano is now in full control of the mission.”

“Inadvisable,” Angleton replied coldly. 

“This is not a subject for negotiation.”

“There is more at stake here than you know. Nothing less than the survival of these islands. How would your government react to losing a vital military outpost?”

Violano stared at him for a moment, then began to mutter in Enochian. Angleton, eyes now glowing, spat back a fierce reply. Esther, not fluent in the language, was following as best she could. She watched the confrontation with wide eyes.

_“Cease your efforts, they will not affect me. Under the terms of Wartime Accord 13Z, applicable to national emergencies, I claim leadership of this mission and request that you place your agent under my direction.”_

_“He is not yours to control,”_ Violano replied flatly. 

_“There is no time. If we fail, thousands will die and our agreement with the Deep Ones will be destroyed. If you do not agree, I will have no choice but to kill him. Loosen your grip, give me oversight and he will remain yours.”_

After a tense moment, the violet glow dissipated and the agent collapsed forward onto the table. “Uhh. What did you… what happened?” He pushed himself upright, clutching his forehead. “Headache…”

“I’ll get you some water.” Esther pushed back from the table and hurried to the sink. By the time she returned Violano was in more command of himself. “It’s gone,” he muttered, sipping the water. “The binding is gone. What did you do?” 

“I claimed control of the mission under Wartime Accord 13Z. And I am afraid that I also threatened to permanently deactivate you.” 

“Oh really.” Violano raised an eyebrow. “You must have been very convincing.” 

Angleton shrugged. “We are facing a potential catastrophe. Fortunately your associates believed me. Now pay attention, we have very little time left…”

 

“Are you sure Kai is all right?” Esther was playing the innocent tourist for all she was worth. “I can’t imagine what happened to him. I haven’t seen him all afternoon.”

“Not to worry!” Kala’s voice on the phone was falsely reassuring. “I think he’s busy with arrangements for the meeting tonight – I asked him to run a few errands for me. I called to let you know that as he is busy, I offered to drive you there.”

“That’s very kind of you. I am looking forward to it!” Esther hung up and turned, scowling, to her boss. “Well, there you have it.”

“As you say.” Angleton’s expression was equally grim. 

“I’ve been reviewing my defense formulas. If I can’t go warded, at least I’ll have something.”

“Use them if you need them, but remember the risk.” Angleton sighed. “Agent Violano and I will cover you as best we can. Focus on finding Kapule and keeping him safe. My priority is to neutralize Stager and his followers.”

“Understood.” Esther nodded and watched as Violano and Angleton left. A sudden tremor shook the floor of the lanai, forcing her to grab the handrail for balance; she scanned the sky for smoke or cloud but saw nothing to indicate a volcanic eruption. _At least not yet._ Sunsets and scenery could no longer disguise the fact that Hawaii was only a small point of rock in a hostile ocean. She reminded herself that Earth was another such point in the cosmos, and her job was to protect it. Her daydreams of leaving the Laundry and staying on the island died at that moment.

Her attention was caught by a car pulling up to the house, and she faced Kala with a smile as false as the one Kai’s cousin was offering her.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the "graphic violence" chapter. There isn't a great deal of it, but be forewarned. There are also notes at the end.

“Did you agree to it? Was it voluntary?” Angleton asked abruptly.

Violano gave him a quick, haunted look before turning his focus back to the road. “If you mean this assignment, it’s my job.”

“That isn’t what I mean. Your masters have taken control of you. How long has this been going on?”

“That really isn’t any of your business, Dr. Angleton.”

“You can speak freely, for the moment. You won’t tell me anything I don’t already know; it’s obvious that the OPA has a new control system in place for its operatives. And my directors may already be aware of it, given that there is an agreement in force between our countries.”

Violano, expressionless, kept his gaze fixed on the road. “I was enrolled about eight months ago. I was told it was a trial program. They were trying to decrease the risk of Communist infiltration… and they had a point. There had been incidents. I knew if I turned them down it would be a black mark on my record. So I agreed.”

“You’re an experienced operative. It can’t be helpful to your performance in the field to have them constantly interfering with your decisions.” 

“It isn’t really that bad. Most of the time they leave me alone. Anything that skates close to national security, though, they clamp down on that real fast. I think my working with Brits is making them nervous.”

“Hmm.” There was silence in the car for a few moments; the campus was only a few blocks away when Angleton added, “I’d be careful about giving them any more control over you. The more power they have, the more they will want.” 

“I won’t say you’re wrong.” Violano pulled over and Angleton slipped quickly out of the car. “See you at the _heiau_.”

  


Esther kept up a flow of vapid chatter as they drove, commenting on the sunset, her impression of the college campus, the souvenirs she had bought… in fact anything she could think of to lull the other woman into believing she was an airheaded tourist. The fixed smile on Kala’s face told her it was working.

“Oh, a full moon! It’s just lovely. You can see the stars so much better here without all the street lights.” 

“Yes, we try to have our meetings when the moon is full. It’s traditional.” Kala made this comment absently as she pulled off the road and came to a stop in front of the gate leading to the _heiau_. A few other cars were parked by the side of the road, but Esther was relieved to see that Violano’s was not among them. The gate was unguarded, and though Esther was listening for the guard dog she heard no barking; Kala showed no hesitation as she walked to the gate and opened it. Clearly she was not expecting to be stopped. As she drove through she asked casually, “Would you mind shutting the gate behind us?”

“I’d be happy to.” Esther turned from closing the gate and found herself confronted by two men. Michael Glass, the owner, was nowhere to be seen. Clearly the cult had taken control of the area. Swiftly calculating her options, Esther decided to appear unaware of any threat. “Are you here for the meeting?” she asked, smiling. “I’m with Miss Chen.”

Kala leaned out the car window and called, “Yes, she’s with me. Take her to the gathering place. She can stay with my cousin.” 

_Well, here we go._ Waving happily to Kala, Esther walked on with her escorts while continuing to assess her surroundings. Twilight was falling fast and the trees on either side of the path blocked the moonlight, casting additional darkness around them. She could see the flicker of firelight up ahead. Seeing a convenient rock in the path, she stumbled over it and fell to her hands and knees, grabbed two handfuls of dirt and threw them into the eyes of her guards. Ducking off the path into the undergrowth, she ran toward the firelight ahead while murmuring a chant to blur their vision further.

  


Angleton was carrying a few basic wards which he was sure Stager could disable. His safety concerned him much less than his ability to restrain his hunger. _Eating my fellow agents would be bad form,_ he thought dryly. Stager’s brusque greeting did nothing to help his self-control, but Angleton managed to hide his irritation as they headed to the car.

“Hurry now. I don’t want you to miss anything. I think you’ll be impressed with what we have managed to achieve.”

“How many practitioners…” Angleton began tentatively.

“I’m the only real one. Though I have an acolyte, a fellow teacher from the university. She’s coming along nicely. Other than her, the rest are sheep.” Stager’s tone radiated contempt. “They’re too focused on their petty political concerns to see the big picture.”

 _Well that should make things simpler,_ mused the Eater of Souls. The other man’s voice broke in on his thoughts: “Yes, it’s all been going rather well. Nothing like the interference I had to deal with in Honolulu. I have made more progress here than I ever expected.”

“And you are sure that you can control whatever you hope to bring through?”

“I am certain of it.” Stager’s tone did not admit for any doubt. A moment later he pulled off the road, frowning in annoyance. “We were supposed to have guards at the gate. Well, never mind, I’ll take care of it.”

“There was a dog here, a rather fierce one,” Angleton warned in faux apprehension. “Be on the watch for it.”

“Oh the dog has been taken care of,” grinned Stager. “And its owner will be joining us!”

  


Violano was waiting in the parking lot of a small grocery store along the highway leading to the Glass property. He gave Stager’s car a thirty second lead and then pulled out behind him, eventually stopping at a safe distance from the path to the _heiau_. As he neared the gate the moonlight picked out tire tracks and footprints on the damp earth; the ground shook briefly and he brushed at his chest where his wards had begun to sting. _Looks like the party’s getting started. I hope the old man knows what he’s doing,_ he thought. He was more worried about Esther than he cared to admit. As he reached the gate he heard a commotion in the distance and what sounded like a distant scream…

  


As Esther neared the firelight the undergrowth began to thin out, forcing her to stop. Crouched behind a tangle of bougainvillea, she scanned the area for Kai. The moving crowd and flickering torches made it difficult to see. Ignoring the thorns scratching her hands she impatiently parted the bougainvillea vines, moved closer and cupped her hands around her eyes to filter the glare. A struggling figure caught her eye almost immediately, but the height and stockiness of the man made it clear it was not Kai. The steady stream of curses she heard would have confirmed it had there been any doubt.

“What the *** do you think you’re doing! This is my property, you God-damned –” A punch to the stomach cut off his tirade; the man was dragged to a nearby stake and bound. A robed figure began directing the cult members off to one side of the clearing to make way for a second man, pushed roughly into the firelight by men gripping his arms.

“ _Olu’olu!_ Let me go! What do you want with me?"

“Shut up!” shouted the robed leader.

“Kala, is that you? What is going on?”

“You, my dear cousin, are about to have the privilege of communing with those from beyond the stars. You carry the blood of the Deep Ones as well as men. You can intercede for us!” As she spoke Kala pulled back the hood of her robe. A fierce joy gleamed in her eyes.

Kai stared. “Are you _hehena?_ What is wrong with you? Call your ritual off before the island is destroyed. The Deep Ones know what you are planning and they will have no part of it.” He raised his voice. “Listen to me! If you open this portal we will all die. The gods you are summoning will consume us and those who are left will drown.”

A nervous muttering arose from the group at his words, but Kala was infuriated. “You lie! Our leader comes now. You will see him demonstrate his power and bend the gods to his will!” At her gesture three worshipers tied Kai to another stake near Glass.

“What gods? What the hell are you talking about!” Glass shouted, just as the professor entered the clearing. Angleton, appearing anxious, trailed him at a short distance; his expression sharpened as his gaze paused at the bougainvillea for a moment. He quietly moved to position himself at the professor’s side, shielding the area from Stager.

Stager, now also robed, pulled an object from his pocket and held it up, displaying it to the cultists. In his hand was the stone knife from his office. “Behold! The desecrator of this land will now be punished!” he called. An exultant shout from the crowd answered him as Kala took the knife and stalked toward the two prisoners.

“Let me go, you stupid bi – Aaugh!” shrieked Glass, as Kala stabbed him in the mouth. Blood poured onto the ground as the priestess pulled his tongue loose with her free hand.

“See what happens to those who don’t believe!”

One of the cultists came rushing up with a machete and hacked at the helpless man, who gave a gurgling scream. Fortunately his torment was brief, as a lucky blow aimed at his neck a moment later killed him. Stager handed Kala a large bowl which she held to the body as Glass bled out.

Kai looked as though he were about to faint. Esther, a veteran of such scenes, closed her eyes in disgust for a moment and then began to calculate how to approach Kai. _I need a distraction._ Looking back at Angleton, she saw his eyes glowing faintly as he stared at Glass’ body, realized what was about to happen and waited for her cue.

Stager, chanting in Enochian, took the bowl and drank from it; he returned it to Kala, who also drank and followed him to the summoning grid in the center of the _heiau._ There she lifted the bowl, but before she could pour the blood onto the grid Angleton’s diversion took effect. The body that had belonged to Glass straightened up, head dangling to one side, and reached for the cultist still holding the machete; as the feeder made contact the man screamed and fell to the ground convulsing. The machete fell to one side and Esther saw her chance. Staying away from the firelight and moving quietly through the undergrowth, she sank to the ground, crept forward and reached the machete as the worshiper lifted his head, eyes now glowing green.

The crowd surged back in panic; Esther reached for the weapon but just as she grasped the handle a firm hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. She gasped in shock, but the disruption spreading through the crowd covered the sound and her struggle.

“What the hell, Esther!” It was, of course, Agent Violano. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“No, I’m trying to keep somebody else from getting killed,” she snapped, brushing at her clothes. “Kai Kapule, there to the left. I’ve got to cut him loose while everyone is distracted – ”

“Take these. I brought some wards for you.” Violano handed them over while observing the crowd. “That Stager guy seems to know what he’s doing, unfortunately. Looks like you’ve lost your chance.” And indeed, Stager had ordered the second feeder away from the group to crouch among tumbled chunks of lava rock. Angleton, arms folded, was observing him closely. “Your boss doesn’t seem to be doing much.”

“He summoned the feeders,” Esther retorted. “And I think he’s trying to see how much of a threat Stager is.”

“Well, my job is to put a halt to this and arrest him.” Violano’s hand moved to the gun at his hip, but then he turned to stare at her. “What do you mean, _summoned the feeders?_ Is Angleton a necromancer or something?”

“That’s exactly what he is and he’s running this show, whether Stager knows it or not.”

“We’ll see about that,” Violano retorted. “Get back where they can’t see you. I’m going out there and get that crowd under control.”

“Be careful, Jerry! That’s how Agent Summers got killed.”

The agent gave a deep sigh. “Yeah. I’ll be careful.” He gave her a grin meant to be reassuring and muttered, “Here goes nothing,” then stood up and moved into the clearing. “United States Government, OPA. You are all under arrest and I hereby order you to cease your activities immediately. You, Stager! Get on your knees with your hands behind your head.”

“I think not.” The professor’s voice was cold. “There are many of us, and only one of you.” He added a command to the feeder, which began moving toward Violano. Pulling his gun, Violano dropped it with a single shot.

“Banishment rounds, Stager! I can take you all down if I have to.” Stager flung a curse at him, but his aim was spoiled as the earth shook again. The worshipers who had taken Stager’s hint and moved toward the agent flung themselves to the ground in fear as Violano dodged and inscribed a protective sigil in front of his face with his free hand. Esther took advantage of the sudden confusion, grabbed the machete and moved stealthily behind Kapule, who was trembling.

“Sshh! It’s me, Kai. I’m going to cut you loose. Hold still!” She cut him away from the stake and cleared the ropes from his hands. “Listen. Get back to the road, take one of the cars. Can you get to the ocean? We need you to report to the Deep Ones that we have everything under control. This threat ends tonight.”

“Yes, I can. But what about you?”

“I’m not leaving until this is over. Go now!” Pointing toward the path, she gave him a quick push. As Kai disappeared she turned around and found herself face to face with a furious Kala Chen.

“You’ve ruined everything!” she shrieked as she grabbed Esther and began forcing her toward Glass’ body, still tied to the stake.

Fighting back, Esther retorted “How could you plot against your own cousin? Kai never hurt anyone.”

“It was for the good of Hawaii. Our culture, our traditions! We have to fight back or they will disappear. You’ll never interfere with our plans again!” Kala bared her teeth as she shoved Esther closer to the feeder.

 _You asked for it,_ Esther thought fiercely. With a quick lunge she threw Kala off balance and against Glass’ possessed body. Kala’s scream of terror was abruptly cut off as she made contact, stiffened and collapsed. Esther immediately snatched up the machete and cut the feeder free, then shouted _“Obey me!”_ Her Enochian was sufficient to give a few simple orders. _“We must prepare the way for the One who Comes! Take the worshipers! That way, that way!”_ She pointed into the crowd and watched as the two figures stumbled toward the cult members swarming Violano. The distraction of the feeders scattered the crowd and the agent shook himself free after planting a well-placed kick. The unfortunate recipient collapsed, clutching his groin, and Violano glanced around, searching for Stager. “You there!” he shouted to Angleton. “Get over toward the rocks. I’ll deal with you later.”

Angleton made a small gesture to indicate Stager’s position, then held his hands up and began edging toward the dead feeder. Before he could get far, however, Stager roared to the cultists: “Take them! We must complete the ritual now! Bring them to me for the sacrifice!”

After summoning the feeders Angleton had taken advantage of the professor’s distraction by subvocalizing a chant to further sabotage the ritual. The discipline and organization Kala had imposed on the group were dissolving into confusion and panic. Stager, enraged to see his efforts failing, shouted again in a language neither Violano nor Esther could recognize; three worshipers slowly turned to face the agents and shouted “We obey!” The other members followed their lead and spread out. Violano cursed as he realized they were now pinned down: The feeders were approaching from one direction as the worshipers herded them toward certain death. Esther tried again to command the feeders and Violano raised his gun, but Stager hissed a phrase that neither of them could hear clearly. A splitting pain in her head caused Esther to double over and Violano, almost equally disabled, tried to mutter a counterphrase which had no effect.

“This has gone far enough.” Angleton’s cold voice cut through the night. “Professor, I advise you to end this farce. Your captive spoke the truth when he tried to warn you: the Deep Ones are aware of your attempts to control the dark forces and they will not allow it.” Even the feeders had stopped to listen, with confused expressions that briefly reminded Esther of dogs trying to understand their master’s commands.

“Shut up!” Stager raged. “How dare you interrupt me! I honored you with an invitation tonight and this is how you repay me?”

“This is your last chance.” Angleton, his eyes now glowing more strongly than before, stepped forward and confronted the crowd. “Heed me now or choose death. Which is it to be?”

“Oh my God,” Violano muttered. “His eyes! It can’t be. He’s...” Esther’s puzzled expression stopped him. “I mean, I heard rumors but I thought they were exaggerating.”

“They weren’t. We have to hide, right now.” Esther gripped his hand. “We need to get out of his line of sight and hope our wards hold.” As she spoke one of the cultists rushed Angleton, only to collapse bleeding from the eyes and ears. Others in the crowd screamed, grabbed their heads and fell convulsing. Concealing themselves among the panicked crowd, Jerry and Esther crawled to the cluster of lava rocks. The feeder’s corpse lying near them provided additional protection as none of the worshipers were willing to approach it.

“Stay down, stay down! Keep your head down!” Esther hissed, gritting her teeth against the burning pain of her ward. Nearly sick with fear, she closed her eyes and cringed behind the rock as Stager approached.

The cult leader, now completely isolated, was almost as bewildered as he was angry. “Who are you?” he demanded. “You’re not the inexperienced dabbler you claim to be. What have you done to my people?”

“I am disappointed, Professor. You told me you were an expert in the occult. Surely you must have heard of the _preta?_ The hungry ghost? I am he. And I am very hungry.” As Angleton spoke his expression changed to burning eyes and a ravenous grin. Stager backed away and opened his mouth to scream, but it was far too late.

  


A warm breeze washed over Esther and a bird chirped nearby, breaking the silence that hung over the _heiau._ Her wards had cooled; cautiously she raised her head. Angleton, shoulders slumped, was standing with his back to her. Shaking, she pulled herself to her feet.

“Dr. Angleton? – It’s all right, Jerry, you can get up now – Sir, are you all right?”

“Never better, my dear Esther.” Angleton’s answer was contradicted by his bitter tone. Breathing deeply, he made a visible effort to collect himself as he turned to face the two shaken agents. “There is nothing like the savor of victory, is there?” he added with a wave toward the bodies lying around them.

“Some of them got away,” Violano commented.

“I doubt they will cause trouble in the future. Stager was using them, promised them an independent Hawaii and heaven knows what else. His hold on them is gone, and after what they have witnessed tonight I don’t think any of the survivors will be tempted to experiment with the occult again.”

“Speaking of Stager, where is he?”

“Taken care of. You can report to your overseers that the cult is broken and its leader destroyed. Now,” he added as Violano opened his mouth to argue, “I suggest we call in your contacts to clean up the mess.”

After another long look around the _heiau_ the other agent traded looks with Esther, shrugged and headed for the pathway. “There’s a pay phone about a quarter of a mile back. Maybe you can come up with an explanation for what happened to Glass while I’m gone. The police are going to have questions,” was his parting shot as he left.

After a moment Esther sat next to Angleton. “This ended just like Siquijor,” she commented.

“Yes.” Angleton’s tone was flat. “More death, more waste.” He glanced at his trainee. “It always seems to end this way. Are you prepared for that?”

“Yes. We saved the islands, and a lot of people’s lives. And as you said, there will always be practitioners who think they know better. We have to keep stopping them.” Another tremor shook the ground, emphasizing her point.

“Stager’s efforts may have awakened the volcano, but there is nothing we can do about that. The Deep Ones need to be notified that the cult has been destroyed. Where is Mr. Kapule?”

“With the Deep Ones. After I cut him free I told him to go straight to the ocean and contact them.” It was Esther’s turn to look depressed. “I’ll probably never see him again after we leave.”

“Ah, I see. Well, my dear, remember there is always Dunwich.” As Esther’s expression brightened, he picked a small object off the ground and stood. “Now let us put an end to this.” Moving to a nearby palm tree, he bound it to the trunk with a loop of silver wire. It was clad in the tatters of a white suit, mouth open in a silent scream. A cruel smile curled Angleton’s lips.

“My dear Professor, I fear this is a hard lesson for you. Overconfidence is a truly amateur mistake. At least you can serve as a warning to others.” He beckoned to Esther and she followed him down the path toward the road.

  


The following evening Jerry Violano wandered into the Bamboo Gardens teahouse. After a quick glance he located Angleton sitting alone with a chessboard and pot of tea in front of him. Violano joined him at the table.

“Where’s Miss Banks?” was his first question.

“Mr. Kapule invited her for a picnic. There was some talk of a moonlight swim.”

“Hmmph.” Violano poured himself a cup of tea. “Fraternizing with the enemy? I’m surprised at you.”

“You’re mistaken. Kapule is no enemy of ours; in fact he was most helpful in locating the cult.” Angleton frowned. “My advice would be to treat him as an asset. If you are staying here…”

The agent shrugged. “I might be. I’ll have to go back to the mainland to debrief, but after what’s happened I think the OPA wants to move a few more agents here to keep an eye on things.” He glanced again at the pieces on the board. “Is this your idea of a relaxing evening?”

“I enjoy chess. Strategy, conflict, but no lives are actually at stake. As opposed to last night.”

Violano shivered in spite of the warm evening. “The first time I saw something like that was right after the war. I was assigned to shadow a resistance group trying to bring back the Japanese empire. It was supposed to be routine surveillance, but things went very wrong very fast; I was lucky to survive. Next day I was up before a military tribunal trying to explain what happened when the door opened and this guy walked in. A civilian, didn’t even bother to knock. The entire tribunal stood up, saluted him and that’s when I knew I was really in over my head. The guy took me away and the next thing I knew I was conscripted into the OPA. And here we are,” he finished with a shrug.

“It’s how most of us get into this business. But there is a difference between being conscripted and being committed. You, Mr. Violano, are committed. As am I. As is Agent Banks.” Angleton raised his cup in acknowledgement. “You are a dedicated man. And, I believe, an open-minded one; they haven’t taken that from you yet. The OPA needs more like you.”

Jerry did not answer directly. “They’re going to bind me again. I don’t know what I can do…”

“The best you can. It’s all any of us can do.” Angleton leaned back as the waiter brought fresh tea. “But in the meantime, I don’t suppose you play chess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olu'olu = please  
> Hehena = crazy
> 
> And Kilauea volcano did indeed erupt in 1952. Up until then it had been theorized to be dormant.


End file.
